A Light In The Dark
by Yukaharu
Summary: Just a little one shot I did after watching episodes 51-59 in D. Gray-man. WARNING! There be spoilers here if you haven't gotten to that part yet! This is basically just a re-telling of events from the eyes of a villager that is there at the time. No real pairings, just an oc being an oc and such. Rated it T for the violence perhaps.


This D. Gray-Man fanfiction is inspired by episodes 51-59 and the song "Antoinette Blue" and the feelings it all sparked inside of me. Please be kind as this is a different sort of fanfiction than I usually write and thus it's sort of rough and unpolished. I want to try and make you as readers feel just as I did during these sad scenes. WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVENT SEEN (OR READ THE EQUIVALENT OF) FROM EPISODE 50 AND UP OF D. GRAY-MAN, THEN READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AS THIS IS MAJOR PLOT SPOILING HERE!

* * *

_The light is so bright it hurts…why is it so bright out at this time of the night? It's clearly not the moon…_

And then I heard it, the screams of the villagers that were everywhere outside, running for their lives. The echoing terror reached me down to my very core and shook me in such a way I will never forget. The smell of fire and burning flesh met my nose and I nearly vomited from that and the fear alone.

As I ran outside to see what I was to be running from, I began to dry-heave when it met my visage. A body of sorts was my initial assessment. No, there was no way something like_that_ was alive. No, not in the way we think of as living at least. It was pure white and looked like a humanoid torso, yet void of all appendages, and grotesquely glowing and destroying everything in its path.

"Suman! Stop this! Don't you want to live? Isn't that why you did this in the first place?"

A male voice met my ears but the words were foreign. I'd never heard a language like that before but I could still sense the desperation in the boy's voice despite the language barrier. I tried to spot the person the voice belonged to but an explosion knocked me off my feet and sent me flying. What in God's name _was_ this thing before me?

I managed to drag myself over behind a mass of debris and take shelter while still keeping an eye on the scenario unfolding upon my quiet little village. Everything was either on fire or already reduced to nothingness. Bodies lay strewn about the streets while people called out for one another and tried to help the injured escape. Hot tears pricked at my eyes and I bit back a sob. Crying would do no good here and if I were to allow myself a few tears then I feared that I might not ever be able to stop. What was this terrible nightmare I'd woken to find myself thrown into? Why was this happening to all of us here? Questions like that were only wastes of energy, yet I couldn't stop them from coming unbidden into my mind.

"Sumaaaaaaan!"

The boy screamed again and I was finally able to just make out his features. I was shocked to see that the horrid creature had gotten so close and even more so to see that the voice belonged to someone so young looking. The boy seemed to barely even be in his teens yet he was facing this so bravely. It both terrified me and intrigued me at the same time and I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from his figure as he struggled to save someone who was apparently caught inside the monster's chest.

_That must be that "Suman" that he keeps calling for. That boy must be a mighty friend and ally to have on your side. But why is he risking his life like that? Can't he tell that it's just suicide to do something like that?_

I silently prayed to whatever God that might listen that the white-haired boy would make it out all right. Someone fighting so valiantly didn't deserve to die from trying to do the right thing.

It seemed like an eternity had passed as I sat there watching and praying. And then it happened. Out of nowhere, the world seemed to be flooded with a brilliant light. Never for the rest of my life will I forget that moment when it washed over us all. The light was more than anything I'd ever witnessed before, both entrancing and awe-inspiring, while at the same time, somehow seeming filled with sorrow and grief, as if someone was mourning and had filled that blinding white light with all of their tears.

And then it was over. The giant creature seemed to dissolve into the atmosphere, leaving no part of itself behind save for the destruction it caused. I swore I glimpsed the boy go flying through the air but by then I had been pinned to the spot by debris and unable to go find him and give him any aid.

That light, though I saw it for only a short instance, engraved a memory in my very soul. As it dispersed, I finally let a sob loose, only then realizing that I'd long since had tears running down my dirt-stained face. The sadness of that brilliant light marked me deeply, engraving itself my very being with its momentary existence and making me never let go of the feelings.

Even now, years after the fact, I still never knew what happened to boy so desperately trying to save his friend. I never found out what that monster was and no one that survived the incident ever spoke of it, imposing a sort of un-written rule. I always prayed, however, that that boy would find happiness and that one day I might meet him to say thank you.

* * *

So what did you guys think? No character pairings really, just totally inspired by the Suman arc in the anime and the fifth ending theme. Was a bit rocky as I had warned but I honestly think it helps convey the emotions. Reviews are welcome and flames will be used to cook my dinner over. Thanks!


End file.
